I Promise You
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: "Brightpaw, I promise you, that, by tomorrow, we'll be warriors." The ginger she-cat sighed wistfully."Warriors…" she murmured. "That's all I ever wanted to be…" I smiled, and purred again. "And you will be. I promise you…"


**Hi! Storm here with a random Oneshot, basically retelling the dog attack at snakerocks from Swiftpaw's POV! Includes quite a bit of BrightXSwift, and eventually a bit of BrightXCloud too! This was kind of inspired by watching Duckfeatherz video, 'I promise we'll be warriors soon'. It's an awesome video, so I suggest you check it out!**

* * *

Broken. Betrayed. Lied to. I stared up at Cloudtail, resentment burning in my eyes. Me and Brightpaw deserved to be up there with him. In fact, we deserved to be warriors more than him. Especially Brightpaw. I looked over to her as she stood next to me, eyes dull with shock. Bluestar dismissed the meeting, and I hissed angrily.

"We deserve to be up there!" I growled to the ginger and white she-cat, anger rippling through me. Brightpaw merely looked mildly disappointed, and looked at her paws nervously.

"If we wait a bit longer-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I don't _want_ to wait! What has that stupid kittypet ever done to deserve to be a warrior before us?" I hissed, glaring at Cloudtail. Brightpaw fell silent and studied her paws dutifully. I felt my voice soften as I spoke to the she-cat again.

"I just want the best for you, Brightpaw." I meowed softly, licking her on the cheek. She smiled sadly, and pressed closer. I closed my eyes, and let her, but suddenly jumped away as if someone had passed a lightning bolt through my pelt. Brightpaw looked startled, and whirled around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I have an idea to make us warriors! Get the other apprentices!" My voice was laced with excitement as Brightpaw raced away to where Thornpaw and the other apprentices sat. This would make Bluestar notice us for sure!

"What did you want us for, Swiftpaw?" asked Thornpaw, as I sat in front of the cats in the apprentice den. I grinned widely, and began to talk.

"I've had an idea that will convince Bluestar to make us warriors for sure! Do you remember how Fireheart reported dogs by the Snakerocks? We could go and chase them away! It wouldn't be too hard, and then Blustar will finally notice us, and make us warriors!" I looked over the apprentices, and was dismayed to see them all looking uneasy, staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea…" Thornpaw trailed away at the look of anger in my gaze.

"Thornpaw's right! We would be breaking the warrior code!" piped up Ashpaw, and I snarled at the young grey apprentice.

"_Bluestar_ is breaking the code by not letting us become warriors!" I protested, feeling the fur begin to bristle along my spine.

"Actually-" Fernpaw was about to speak, when I gave a loud sigh of exasperation, and stalked over to my nest, threw myself down onto the moss and slammed my paws over my ears as the other apprentices left the den, shooting me sympathetic looks.

_I don't want sympathy! I want to become a warrior!_ I screamed to myself, anger rising up inside me.

"Swiftpaw?" Brightpaw's enquiring voice entered my partially blocked ears, and, not wanting to speak to anyone, I snapped back a reply.

"Go away." I growled, and Brightpaw looked hurt.

"I'll go with you." She meowed, before turning away sadly.

"But I'm guessing you don't want company right now, so…." She trailed away as I leapt to my feet and purred.

"You will?" I asked disbelievingly, amber eyes wide. Brightpaw laughed, a laugh that turned my insides to mush whenever I heard it.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun." She purred, butting me playfully with her head. I laughed, and whispered back to her.

"Brightpaw, I promise you, that, by tomorrow, we'll be warriors." The ginger she-cat sighed wistfully.

"Warriors…" she murmured.

"That's all I ever wanted to be…" I smiled, and purred again.

"And you will be. I promise you…"

* * *

The next day came with great anticipation. I woke early, unable to stay still any longer, and sat up, trying to tame my black-and-white fur into submission, whilst watching the gentle rise and fall of Brightpaw's flank as she slept. I laughed to myself softly. I'd always told myself when I was a kit; leaders don't need love, and had enforced that sternly, but here I was, going gooey-eyed over one of my best friends. Laughing again, I drew a tongue over a stray clump of chest fur, and prodded my denmate lightly with my paw.

"Brightpaw? You awake?" I inquired, and the she-cat gave a tired moan.

"I am now!" she grumbled, sitting up grouchily. She drew in a deep, huffing breath through her nose, and yawned widely, before setting to work on grooming her fur.

"Come_ on_!" I whined impatiently, shifting from paw to paw in a restless manner. Brightpaw chuckled to herself, and slowed down, until she looked ridiculous, paw hovering in the air, moving upwards at a snail-pace, tongue hanging out. I slapped her in the shoulder with my tail, and she toppled over in a heap, a look of disdain on her face.

"I hate you." She stated light-heartedly. I snorted in laughter, and she did too, until we were both in hysterics over nothing in particular.

"Aww, come on! You know you love me really!" I teased, batting her over the head with a paw. She gave another laugh, and shoved me with her shoulder.

That was the last time I heard her laugh.

* * *

"Brightpaw! Run!" Dogs. Dogs everywhere. Surrounding us. Nowhere to run. Me and Brightpaw stood back to back, eyes wide with fear as the huge, savage-looking creatures closed in, drool hanging from gaping, jagged-fanged jaws.

"I'm not leaving you!" she called back, and I realised that the stubborn she-cat wasn't going anywhere. I nodded firmly, and opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a thunderous growl shaking the ground.

"PACK, PACK! KILL, KILL!" The sound reverberated around the rocks, and the dogs attacked. I yowled in pain as jaws fastened themselves over my back and tossed me into the air like a mouse. I thudded to the ground, the breath leaving my lungs, sending me flailing upon the ground. I managed to regain my breath, and staggered to my feet, lunging back at the dog that threw me. I fastened my claws into its thick, grimy fur and swung myself onto its back, tearing at its ears with my teeth. The dog howled in rage and bucked wildly, trying to throw me off, but I held on tight, claws fastened firmly. I hissed at it angrily, and reached forwards, detaching one of my paws and raking it over the dog's cheek. It howled again, and dropped to the ground, and I didn't have time to spring away as the dog rolled onto its back, crushing me beneath it and then springing back to its paws and ripping into my fur with razor-like teeth. I yowled in pain, blood flowing from the bite wound, struggling in the dog's grasp. I looked over to where Brightpaw was fighting, and cried in horror as I saw a huge brute of a dog clamp its jaws over her face and throw her skywards, blood trailing out behind her.

"Brightpaw!" I screamed as she thudded to the ground, the entire left side of her face drenched in blood, pouring out fast onto the rocks, staining them red. I wheeled around on the dog, and sliced at its nose. An arc of blood splattered against my face, and the dog backed away, whimpering. I gave a hiss of triumph, and struggled towards Brightpaw's motionless form, every fragment of my body screaming at me to stop. Gritting my teeth, I dragged myself onwards; pelt matted with blood and dirt. Suddenly, another dog came ploughing towards me, and I let out a shriek as it barrelled into me, flinging me upwards, sending me crashing into one of the bare, crooked trees that lined the Snakerocks. Pain exploded inside me, and I slithered to the ground, the world lurching violently, spots dancing before my eyes luridly. The dogs, seemingly satisfied, gave a howl of victory, and swarmed back into the caves in the rocks, barking amongst themselves: 'Pack! Pack! Kill! Kill!'

I lay on the ground, unaware of anything except the pain. My jaw was clenched tight to stop myself from crying out, and my limbs seemed paralysed, unable to move for the gut-wrenching pain.

"S-s-swi-iftpaw?" A quiet, choking voice suddenly found its way through the silence, and I managed to turn my head to see Brightpaw, face and fur covered in blood, one eye opened into a slit, looking at me pleadingly.

"I-I-I'm-I'm c-coming." I gasped out painfully, and attempted to flip myself onto my front. I let out an exclamation of pain, and sobbed quietly, dragging my body along the ground towards Brightpaw. I could feel the sensation of my ribs rattling under my pelt with every ragged breath, and blood had begun to drip from my jaws. With a final grunt of agony, I collapsed in front of Brightpaw, and whispered in an exhausted tone;

"I-I-I'm here." The ginger and white she-cat gave a tiny, sad smile, and looked me in the eye.

"W-w-we're g-going to d-d-die, aren't we?" She asked, the words seeming to shake and linger in the air. I gave a tiny, pained shake of my head, and attempted to move closer to Brightpaw, but my body wouldn't allow it, screaming in protest.

"N-no. W-we're n-not d-d-dying." I assured weakly, however Brightpaw seemed unconvinced, the light in her eyes fading, as she whispered softly;

"P-p-promise me. P-promise me t-that w-we aren't d-dying." Then, in a single, agonising movement, the she-cat stretched out a paw, splattered with blood, and looked me directly in the eyes. In another, gut-wrenching effort, I stretched out my own paw, my body screaming in protest, and laid it gently on top of hers.

"I-I-I p-promise…" I whispered quietly, trailing away as blackness tugged at the edges of my vision, and my head fell to the ground, darkness overtaking me…

* * *

"Swiftpaw, wake up." I didn't recognise the voice that attempted to arouse me, and looked up sharply, to see a huge golden tom looking down at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"No… No…." I backed away, fear rising in my eyes. The tom was Lionheart, and Lionheart was dead.

"I know it is hard to accept, young Swiftpaw, but in Starclan-" I cut the former deputy off with a loud yowl.

"NO! I'm not leaving Brightpaw! I'm not dead! I can't be dead! I _promised_ her I wouldn't die! I can't leave her!" I shouted, rage burning through me. Lionheart looked at me kindly.

"I felt the same way." I felt a shudder of pure fury pass through my body, and I bared my teeth towards the golden tom.

"No! No you didn't! Brightpaw_ needs_ me! I have to look after her!" Lionheart padded beside me, and looked towards Brightpaw's body.

"Swiftpaw, she already has someone to do that." It was only then that I noticed Fireheart and Cloudtail burst into the clearing, expressions of horror set on their faces. The white warrior headed straight for Brightpaw, and curled up beside her affectionately. Another surge of anger crashed over me, and I hissed in anger at the sight of Cloudtail, pressed up against Brightpaw. _My_ Brightpaw.

"No…" I growled in a low tone, face twisted into a snarl. Lionheart closed his eyes and nodded sympathetically.

"That should be me! I've always looked out for her! He's just a stupid Kittypet!" I felt a nose press against my ear, and flinched away as Lionheart bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Swiftpaw, you are just being selfish. Cloudtail and Brightpaw will be happy together, and you can still watch over them, from Starclan." I looked downwards, a sob rising in my throat.

"_I_ loved her…" I sniffed quietly, before sighing, all the rage drawn out of me.

"Fine. But, can I just say goodbye?" Lionheart dipped his head in allowance, and I padded over to Fireheart, who was studying my motionless, crumpled body in horror.

"Keep Bluestar in check, won't you? I don't want her going completely crazy…" I gave a tiny laugh to myself, and padded over to Cloudtail, and looked down on him sternly.

"You look after her, you hear? If I hear that you do one thing to hurt her… You'll have me to answer to." I finally crouched down and licked the fur on Brightpaw's head flat, even though she wouldn't feel it.

"I may be rubbish at keeping promises, Brightpaw, but I'm going to make another one. I promise that I will watch over you, no matter what. I'll always be there, in your memories, even if I can't be there beside you, or in your heart. I know that Cloudtail loves you, and I don't care anymore. As long as you're happy, then that's all I care about. I promise you that Brightpaw, and I will keep that promise, as long as the stars shine in the sky and the sun shines in the morning, I promise you."

And that was the one promise that I kept.

Always.

* * *

**Okay… I have to admit to being on the verge of crying whilst I was writing that… Anyway, please review to tell me what you thought! **


End file.
